Cartoonito Episode 1
Cartoonito Episode 1 is the first episode of Cartoonito. Transcript Professor Oak - Hello, glad to meet you ! Welcome to Cartoonito - a world where there are cartoons in the machines. This is a cartoon. The name is Doraemon. My name is Oak, but people call me the pokemon professor. First tell me about yourself. What is your name ? Tony - Tony. Professor Oak - This is your friend, right ? What is his name ? Stan - Stan. Professor Oak - Are you two ready ? Your own adventure is about to unfold. Later . . . . . . . Tony,s mother - Wait, Tony. Here take this running shoes and pokenav. Tony - Thanks, Mum. At The Outside . . . . . . . . . . Stan - Well, if it is not Tony. Tony - I will win the Cartoon League you will see. And i am also gonna become a Cartoon master. Stan - Ha Ha Ha Ha ! We will see. At The Lab . . . . . . . . Professor Oak - Ah, Stan & Tony, here you are. In this cartoon balls, there are cartoons, which one will you want to become your partner. Stan - Tony, you choose first. And Then . . . . . . . . Professor Oak - Tony, do you want robot - type Doraemon, electric - type Pikachu or dog - type Scooby Doo. Tony - The robot - type. Doraemon - Yahoo ! He picks me ! See, you guys. Pikachu - Yes, we are seeing. Scooby - Ruh !? More Later . . . . . . . Professor Oak - Do you wanna nickname the Doraemon ? Tony - No. Stan - Ha Ha ! I will pick Pikachu then. Professor Oak - Do you wanna nickname it ? Stan - No. And Then Suddenly . . . . . . . Lick - Ha Ha ! I want Scooby Doo ! Good Luck to both of you ! Professor Oak - For the last time, do you wanna nickname it ? Lick - No. Professor Oak - Today, kids do not seem to nickname. After Some Minutes . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Tony - Well, professor, give me the Cartodex and the cartoon balls. Prof. Oak - Here are yours, along with the others. Everyone take it. Tony - Wait a sec. If i have Doraemon, this dex surely have the data of it. Cartodex - Doraemon, a robot type cartoon, it has a pocket with amazing gadgets that can do anything. It loves to eat a food found in Cartomart. It is scared of mice. Stan - Lets battle. Tony - Okay. Go ! Doraemon ! Use Air Gun ! Stan - Pikachu ! Use Thundershock ! Tony - Ha Ha ! It missed ! Doraemon ! Forgetful flower ! Stan - Oops ! Pikachu ! Iron Tail ! Tony - It forgotten what attack will it do. Doraemon ! Bamboo Copter Attack ! Stan - Oh no ! I lost ! Goodbye ! Professor Oak - I think you all know about battles as i see, right ? Take this Exp. Share. It will came in handy someday. At The Route 1 . . . . . Tony - A wild Tom Cat appeared ! Lets escape ! Back At Normal City . . . . . . . . . . Nurse Joy - Hello ! Welcome to Cartoon Center ! We heal your pokemon to full health ! How do you get scratched ? Tony - A wild Tom Cat scratched me ! Nurse Joy - Your Doraemon is at full health right now. We hope to see you again. At The Next City . . . . . . . . . . Tony - Okay ! There is the end of Route 1 ! Yes ! Here am i in Snow City. Such a cold ! Huh !? That is a cartoon ! Cartodex - Scooby Doo, a dog cartoon. It is famous for solving mysteries and winning eating competitions. It loves Scooby Snacks found in Cartomart. It is scared of ghosts. Tony - Lets catch it ! Go ! Doraemon ! Use Air Gun ! Scooby uses Howl ! Tony - Go ! Cartoon ball ! Gotcha ! Scooby Doo is caught ! Stan - So, how about a rematch ? Tony - Okay ! Doraemon ! Air Gun ! Stan - Oh my ! Pikachu fainted !? No ! Go ! Daffy Duck ! Use Quack ! Tony - Go ! Scooby Doo ! Food Attack ! Ha Ha Ha Ha ! It fainted too as well as Pikachu. Stan - Here are your 50000 Cartobucks. Hmm ! At the edge of the city . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Tony - Hey, can you step aside please ? Aldan - Yeah ! But, where are you going ? Oh ! You are a Cartoon trainer, right ? Take this Teachy TV. And do not forget to challenge The Snow City Gym. Its gym leader is Alex who has an Articuno, a Smoochum, A 10000 Volt Ghost and a Snow Spirit. Tony - Huh !? Okay. Aldan - Until you had not won the badge, i will not let you go. And Then . . . . . . . Stan - You are here, too. Well, i have already won the badge. Goodbye. Later . . . . . . Alex - Ha Ha ! A challenger after another challenger. Perfect for me. Lets battle. Go ! 1000 Volt Ghost ! Volt Attack ! Tony - Doraemon ! Air Gun ! Ha Ha ! I won. Alex - Not so fast ! Go ! Smoochum ! Use Smooch ! Tony - Doraemon ! Bamboo Copter Attack ! Ha Ha ! I won ! Alex - I forgot to tell you the battle has not ended yet ! This is just the beginning ! Go ! Snow Spirit ! Blizzard ! Tony - Go ! Scooby Doo ! Use Food Attack ! Yeah ! I won ! Alex - Not so fast ! One cartoon of mine is left ! Ouch ! Team Thief Leader - I am Team Thief Leader who stoles everyone,s cartoons ! Give me yours ! Tony - Huh !? Never ! Go ! Scooby ! Food Attack ! Team Thief Leader - I have got to pee. See you next time, boy. Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha ! Ouch ! Go faster ! Alex - Well, that is over. Lets continue our battle. Go ! Articuno ! Use Water Gun ! Tony - Doraemon ! Go ! Air Gun ! Ha Ha ! I am sure no cartoons are left. Give me the badge. Alex - Ha Ha ! Sure. Here is the Snow Badge. Later . . . . . . . . . . Cartomart Owner - Can i help you, sir ? Tony - Ha Ha ! Sure ! Guess Doraemon & Scooby Doo, because of you two, i won the badge and defeated that evil team. So that means i deserve the badge and you two deserve a big packet of Scooby Snacks and Dorayaki from me. Right ? Ha Ha Ha ! Doraemon - Thank you, Tony. Yeah ! You are right. Yes ! Dorayaki at last ! Scooby Doo - Scooby Snacks !? Rowsome ! Scooby Dooby Doo ! Doraemon - And Doraemon, too. Category:Episodes